


Grief

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Through the end of Volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter makes a promise to Nathan.





	Grief

Title: Grief  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Nathan  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Through the end of Volume 2  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter makes a promise to Nathan.  
Table/Prompt: Un-themed #5/Grieve  
A/N:  I'm sorry if this is angsty but the bunny's been bugging me for months to write it.  Thanks to [](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/)  for the beta.  Written for [](https://mission-insane.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mission_insane**](https://mission-insane.dreamwidth.org/)  


 

 

Peter stood, looking down, the wind and rain pelting him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I tried.I really tried.I failed you on so many levels, it’s…it’s not right.Please, forgive me Nathan.”Peter could feel the tears starting again and he wiped angrily at them.“I wish you could answer me.”But of course there was no answer; there would never be another answer from his brother.

 

They had shot Nathan down.Shot him like he was nothing, just an obstacle to get rid of, taking away the only thing in this world that mattered to him.He would never hear Nathan laugh or get angry.Never feel his touch again.

 

He fell to his knees, emotions overcoming him.He was never going to be whole again.Who was going to be there for him now?There would be no one that could complete him like Nathan did and he felt lost, adrift on the sea with no anchor.He threw his head back, howling at the sky.He was going to find whoever had done this and make them pay!They were going to learn that you couldn’t stop a Petrelli, and that you never, ever hurt one.

 

He put his hand on his brother’s gravestone, his face turning hard.“I swear Nathan; I’ll find who did this.And they’re going to wish they’d never heard of the Petrelli brothers.”There was a wash of color, flowing across the brown grass, stirring the leaves left on the ground to rot.

 

Peter stood up, turning away from his brother.He walked off, ready to set the world on fire.

  



End file.
